Choe Neng Poww
is the 32nd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance Poww is arguably one of the tallest characters in the series. He a very large Arrancar: the largest of Barragan's Fracción and towers over even Sajin Komamura, one of the tallest Shinigami in the Gotei 13. His Hollow hole is not visible but his mask remnants consist of a large plate across his chin with two horn-like appendages. He also has two green triangle-like lines running just below his eyes that have circles in them. His hairstyle is that of a Medieval monk. Poww wears the standard white Arrancar uniform but it is customized to look like a Chinese garb with long sleeves that expose his very large hands. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar and his sandals are similar to Ggio Vega's, resembling traditional martial arts training shoes. Personality Despite his massive size, Poww displays a calm, contemplative, and observant personality and rarely speaks. He can be arrogant and overconfident, however, as seen when he defeated Ikkaku Madarame in battle. He often insults his opponents' appearance, commenting on Ikkaku's baldness and Komamura's being an anthropomorphic canine. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Barragan in high regard, calling him his "god" and praying to him before battle. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc He is the first of Barragan's Fracción to be seen, standing directly behind Barragan as a Garganta is opened to the fake Karakura Town. He along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción are summoned by Aizen to the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga chapter 315 However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in General Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Poww and Barragan's other Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon. After discovering the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. Poww is sent to do battle with Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga Chapter 319 He and Ikkaku briefly converse before beginning their battle, with him questioning Ikakku if the Shinigami have a god. Ikkaku admits that he "hasn't prayed much" and agrees to pray to Poww's god. In the following battle, Poww was the only Fracción who achieved his purpose, destroying one of the pillars after he defeated Ikkaku.Bleach manga Chapter 325 Poww wonders if Ikkaku has any special abilities to show him while thinking he's dead. Ikakku then rises to start again, and at this point Poww threatens him to show any further power he has. After Ikkaku denies having any further power, Poww prepares to finish him off but is stopped by the timely arrival of 7th Squad Captain Sajin Komamura, who catches Poww off guard and punches him into the side of a building. Poww is immediately back on his feet however, unscathed, and is also unfazed by the captain being an animal. He then throws a "real punch" back to Komamura, sending him flying several miles. He then releases his Zanpakutō, calling it the "best punch".Bleach manga Chapter 326 As he prepares to crush 7th Squad Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba (with Ikkaku on his back), Komamura returns and blocks his attack, followed by Komamura throwing the massive Arrancar over his head and into the ground. Poww is unharmed and begins to "yawn", which is actually him building up a Cero inside his mouth. Komamura then releases his Bankai and calmly crushes him under its massive sword, killing him in the process.Bleach manga Chapter 327 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: due to his immense size, Poww has incredible physical strength. He was able to send Komamura, the largest captain in the Gotei 13, flying for several miles with a single strong punch, and even claims it wasn't his best. Zanpakutō : In its unreleased state it takes the form of a tiny pocket knife resembling a katana that he keeps in an equally tiny scabbard up his sleeve.Bleach manga Chapter 326 *'Resurrección': It's release command is . When released, Poww's entire body begins to swell rapidly and he balloons into a gigantic creature roughly the size of a Gillian-class Menos with a stature similar to that of an ape, highlighting his size even further. His mask fragments disappear, replaced with a huge striped sac covering his chin and extending over his chest (resembling the inflatable throat of a baleen whale), while his arms are covered with large black bands. His mouth becomes much larger, shown when he begins to charge a Cero. This state appears to tire him out quickly due to his excess bulk, and he appears reluctant to use it unless Barragan has ordered him to kill. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Strength': He claims the true power of his already strong punches is manifested in this form. As his power was already strong enough to blow Captain Komamura away in his sealed state, Tetsuzaimon Iba immediately fled from him before he could attack (while carrying Ikkaku). However strong he becomes is unknown, as he was defeated before it could be demonstrated.Bleach Chapter 327, pages 1-7 :*'Cero': Like many Arrancar, Poww can use Cero and he performs it by blasting it from his mouth while he "yawns." The full damage his Cero could do was not seen, as he was completely taken aback by Sajin Komamura's Bankai, halting his attack. Quotes *"I see. Then there's no problem. Our God and King knows full well that you're no match for me." *"I thought Baldy here had something up his sleeve...But if he's dead I guess not." *(after Ikkaku shows he's alive) "Good. If you're still alive then show me what you've got left. Do it. Say "All Right." Or you'll die." *(To Komamura) "Nice punch, Shinigami. Or are you a dog?" *"So heavy---So tired----But I suppose It can't be helped. These are Barragan-sama's...ORDERS!" Trivia *Poww is the only one of Barragan's Fracción to actually defeat his opponent. *Poww is also the only one out of Barragan's Fracción to face a Shinigami Captain's Bankai. *He and Ggio Vega are the only members of Barragan's Fracción to fight a captain. References Navigation Poww, Choe Neng Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male